Archives/Silians Lancastor
Stats *Level: 9 *Exp: 899/1800 *HP: 180/180 *MP: 10/10 *Str: 115 *Mag: 100 *Skl: 23 *Spd: 31 Abilities Weapons/Movement *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Guns *Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Heat Weapons *Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Explosives *Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Assault Weapons *Master Weapon Proficiency: RPG-7 *Two Handed Weapon Focus: Guns **Two Handed Weapon Defense: Guns Personal *Quick Dodge **Swift Dodge *Gun Play: Guns *Basic Fire Magic *Street Bomb/Explosive Crafter **National Bomb/Explosive Crafter *Fire Good *Fire Proficiency Skills *0 *Science (Skill + 10) Level 24 **Chemistry- Level 35 (20/55 Exp) ***Explosives/Combustion- Level 30 (2/50 Exp) (+55) ***Requires 35% less materials, no chance of ignition in skills rolls and crafting. ***Bio Chemistry/Medicine/Drugs- Level 34 (20/54 Exp) **Genetics - Level 20 (11/40 Exp) *Perception (Skill+10) Level 6 **Sight Level 17 (14/37 Exp) **Hearing Level 17 (14/37 Exp) *Athletics (Speed +10) Level 3 **Jumping Level 8 (27/28 Exp) **Climbing Level 8 (27/28 Exp) *Smithing (Skill +10) Level 8 **Gun Smithing Level 21 (28/41 Exp) **Armor Crafting Level 21 (35/41 Exp) *Domestic (Speed + Skill) Level 1 **Sewing Level 1 (12/21 Exp) **First Aid Level 4 (2/24 Exp) Equipment Weapons *'"FireLance" Modified RPG-7' (Signature Weapon) (Large) **A modified Rpg with Vehicle lockon capabilities, and an improved sight. What really makes this rpg stand out, is the cool flame decals **on each side. **HP: 50/50 -- Range __ **Damage Mod: +20 -- Rate 7-10 (+2) **Fragmentation RPG munition: 26 rockets, 4d10 Pierce/Fire damage, hits 1d4 extra targets for half damage **HEAT RPG munition+: 25 rockets, 6d10 Fire damage, hits 1d4-2 extra targets, Ignores all armor and damages other targets for half damage. **Incendiary RPG munition: 25 rockets, 3d10 Fire damage, hits 1d4+1 extra targets for full damage 30% Chance of Fire. **Dual Heat Rpg Munition: 10 Rockets, 8d10, hits 1d4-1 extra targets, ignores armor and hits all targets for half damage. *'Milkor MGL (Medium)' **HP: 30/30 -- Range __ **Damage Mod: +6 -- Rate: 5 **6 grenade clip, 40x46mm grenade **Fragmentation Grenade Ammo: 28 grenades, 4d8 damage, hits 1d4-1 extra targets for half damage. **Incendiary Grenade Ammo: 59 grenades, 3d8 damage, hits 1d4 extra targets for full damage. 15% chance of Fire. **Blue Fire Grenade Ammo: 3d8 damage, hits 1d4 extra targets for dull damage, 15% chance of fire, and 40% damage done to strength, 20 Grenades **Current Clip: 6/6 Frag **Attachments: ***Pistol Grip (+1 Rate to Accuracy) *'M16A4 Assault Rifle (Medium)' **HP: 36/36 -- Range 16 **Damage Mod: +5 -- Rate 1* **Incendiary Rounds: 50 clips, 30 bullets apiece (3d8 damage, doubles damage bonus) **Scarab Rounds: 30/30 Bullets, 2 Clip (4d8 Damage, Doubles Damage Bonus. 1.75x Damage on Good Hit, 2.5x on Great Hit, 3.25 and 4x on Crits, High Chance of Limb removal) **Current Clip: 30/30 Inc. **Current Attachments: ***ACOG Scope (Adds +1 Rate to Accuracy) ***Pistol Grip (Adds +1 Rate to Accuracy) *'M20 "The Cure" Flame Thrower (Large)' **HP: 37/37 -- Range -- **Damage Mod: +14 -- Rate 4 **Napalm Liquid (2 Tanks) 4d10 Damage, and 1d4 targets each hit. High Chance of target Immolation (16 Charges Each Tank) **Current Equipped Ammunition: Napalm Tanks x2 (20/32 Charges) Armor *'Firecoat' **A thick coat that's primary purpose is to soften impacts from explosives and flames, mainly from himself. It can also absorb impact from other things too! **3/1 armor **Acts as 10/10 extra armor to anything that does fire/explosion damage *'Kevlar Vest' **Worn underneath Coat **5/5 Armor *'Targetting Visor' **+1 Rate to Ranged Accuracy *'Fire Mask' **Allows for breathing in otherwise unbreathable areas as long as oxygen exists. **2/0 Armor *'Fire Gloves' **+1 per dice on anything with fire/explosion as it's modifier **Keeps user warm up to 40 degrees even in cold **1/0 armor **3/3 magic armor **4/4 against fire/cold *'Black Shield' (Loaned to Alice) **HP: 240/240 **10/5 Magic Defense **Dodge Bonus: +2.5 **Skill Penalty: -3 *'Anti-Magic Shield' **Setting 1: Radius 3 Feet (Renders User Immune to Magic of all forms, good and bad) **Setting 2: Radius 30 Feet (All People caught within the users range, suffer a penalty of -150 magic) *'Combat Boots' **+3 Speed Total 15/7 Physical , 7/4 Magical, and 18/15 Fire, and 7/5 Cold Items *'Molotov Cocktails' (x15) **10d10 damage (AOE of 1d4+2) *'Hand Grenad'e (x20) **12d10 damage (AOE of 1d4+1) *'Rainy Day Bomb' (x4) **30d10 / 15d10+150 , 2d8, 1d8 respectively *'The Boom Kit' **A fire resistant army issued backpack that's sole purpose is to handle explosives and gun ammunition without bogging down the trooper who has it. **Allows for 3 Medium Slots of Ammunition *'Fire Book Edition 1' **+5 To Explosive/Fire Damage Weapons **+15 to Combustion Chemistry *'Chemical Kit' (+10 To Chemistry Rolls, 50/50 Uses) *'Large Medical Kit' (25 Charges, 3d8+3 Healing, -25 Doctor Difficulty) *'High School Chemistry' **+5 To chemistry *'Level 2 Anti-Zombie Meds' (Special Strain K) (10 Doses) *'Level 3 Anti-Zombie Meds' (Special Strain K) (15 Doses) 'Samples' *Ekerd (Major) *Dog (2) *Normal (2) *Strong (2) *Quick (2) *Magus (2) *The Chicken *Fat (2) Background Background: Having joined the army upon graduation right out of high school, his path was one of a basic linear soldier. He was trained extensively in the art of explosives and quickly become a renowned explosives expert within the US military. When once asked about his past he would simply laugh and shrug it off. On file he was orphaned at a young age for..well you guessed it burning his parents house down. Deeming him a sociopath he was quickly disowned and channeled through the foster system. When the virus broke out, he was currently state side and was involved in several operations in an effort to contain the virus through..explosive means. Needless to say the spread just proved to be quick, and during one of the operation he became stranded from his unit, and now seems to be using all that training to fight for his very life. Extras Achievement: *It's Over 9000!! *Trivial Experience *$50k IED *For Massive Damage: crit with an attack that also is super effective *AOE Master *Nobody's Fool *Number of the Beast *Demolitions Expert TVTropes *Ensemble Darkhorse *Deus Ex Nukina